


¿Por que no odiarme?

by OrangePortal24



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose tan hermosos :3, Dilemas del personaje, Es mejor cuando tienes alguien con quien hablar, F/M, Gracias por leer, Inspirado en el PSA Duras verdades, M/M, Multi, Rooster Teeth Latino, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Sarge descubre que no todos en el cañón lo odian





	¿Por que no odiarme?

Esto es degradante como siendo el mismo Sargento fue vetado de su propia base , esto es inaceptable , ¿qué clase de soldado se deja rebajar por novatos sin experiencia en la guerra?; ni siquiera él sabe que fue lo que paso , pero por el mero “orgullo” va a demostrarles a sus soldados nenasaz que es posible vivir en una cueva .  
Sarge había sido expulsado por los chicos del equipo rojo dado que sus propios soldados ya no lo soportaban, todos se quejaban de lo mismo y ellos decían que era como tener a un anciano que se queja todo el día (realmente lo hacía) pero llevo sus extremos cuando cambio las partes robóticas de Simmons por partes de una impresora, también cuando cambio todas las oreos de Grif por piedras y cuando Donut escucho su teléfono hacer Ping… bueno fue el límite. No solo eran los chicos de la base roja si no también los de la base azul, Carolina era una bomba con piernas más parecida a Tex, Tucker fue sorprendido barias veces en su piedra especial y Washington es paciente y trata de escuchar pero también todo tiene un límite.  
Estar fuera de la base posiblemente podría relajarlo un poco y que deje de hacer todas las cosas que él llama “entrenamiento riguroso para soldados nenasaz”.  
Lleva dos semanas expulsado de su base ; al comienzo él no estaba molesto con la idea , había crecido casi toda su vida en una base militar y había sido alimentado con sobras que no parecían ser siquiera comestibles , podría haber pasado meses sin tomar un baño y utilizando el agua de la lluvia para darse una ducha o el agua del rio para lavar su ropa al realmente no le molesta , puede seguir comiendo esos champiñones que crecen en las orillas de las rocas y los árboles , aunque algunos brillen en la noche …. Estaba en el centro del cañón en una cueva donde se filtraban pequeñas gotas de agua y en la noche se es escuchaban ruidos extraños, el frio por la mañana era peor que por la noche, aunque era bueno tener un poco de luz por esos champiñones.  
Un día descubrió que su “nueva base “había sido invadida por un invitado no deseado, Caboose solía ir hay cuando el chico se sentía triste o simplemente quería tener un tiempo para relajarse; a pesar de haber sido amenazado por Sarge el seguía acudiendo a su lugar favorito. También comenzó a llevar algunos suministros para Sarge , algo de comida y una manta y revistas para pasar el tiempo ; el sargento era necio pero al final acepto cada uno de los regalos de Caboose aunque aún no podía dejar de sentirse como si fuera un prisionero en su propio hogar si es así como se le podría llamar .  
-Sarge ¿Crees que algún día puedas regresar a la base roja?- pregunto Caboose  
-Ellos regresaran a mí sé que me necesitan sin mí son unos inútiles- mastico un pedazo de carne seca  
-Hoy vi a Simmons y creo que sabe que estas aquí – estaba jugueteando con unas ramas y hojas bloqueando el paso de las hormigas  
-¡Claro que lo sabe ese maldito lameculos fue quien me sugirió vivir aquí!-  
-Yo creo que sigue molesto contigo – lo miro a los ojos  
Sarge ha sido como un consejero para Caboose el chico acude al todas las noches antes de dormir y platica todas las cosas que ha hecho en el día aunque a veces no es tan animado y tiene sus días grises  
-¿Esta malo tratar de educar a mis soldados?- suspiro pesadamente  
-No es por el entrenamiento, Was nos dice que es bueno estar preparados para las sorpresas – sonrió – Pero Simmons está molesto no por lo que hiciste si no por lo que dijiste- tomo sus rodillas hasta su pecho – está molesto por que le gritaste sobre su padre y que hubiera sido mejor que no estuviera en la guerra – apoyo su barbilla en las rodillas  
Sarge solo observo, si es verdad que él dijo esas cosas pero Simmons él es el único que actúa como si estuviera cuerdo, a veces tiene que aterrizarlo.  
-¿Qué haces cuando Tucker te grita?- se sentó a un costado de el  
-Lo ignoro –  
-y ¿cuándo Washington lo hace? –  
-solo trato de respirar y seguir sus órdenes-  
-Cuando carolina te dice que no volverás a ver Church – el silencio los rodeo  
-Solo me callo …espero hasta que ellos estén mejor ….- se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos –Ellos han estado conmigo desde hace años …es como mi familia …realmente ya no recuerdo como era antes eso… y Church ….bueno él está bien en el cielo – abrazo sus rodillas – todos tienen algo diferente y a veces cuando estás enojado puedes decir cosas que no quieres a los demás , pero después de que dejas ir ese enojo te sientes mejor y pides una disculpa porque sabía que no querías decir eso en verdad –  
Si Caboose podría ser un tonto pero no todo en él estaba perdido ha aprendido muchas cosas durante todos estos años  
-Así que solo ve a pedir una disculpa porque ellos son tu familia – sonrió  
Caboose tiene razón, Sarge recuerda muchas cosas, incluso siendo grosero y mandón sus chicos lo rescataron un sinfín de veces, festejaron su cumpleaños con él y también el 5 de julio, Halloween y navidad, lo perdonaron cuando trato de traicionarlos con Temple y lo recibieron como sus sargento nuevamente en el equipo rojo….no ha sido la mejor persona del mundo.  
El no necesita el sentimentalismo, pero encontró un amigo muy único y especial…el chico podría ser un idiota, pero lo que es realmente lo hace diferente es noble.  
-¿tú me odias niño?- salió como una bala de sus labios  
\- Uhm a decir verdad... no creo que eres genial, me gusta incluso como hablas – sonrió  
Sarge sitio algo raro dentro de si no ¿es como frio o miedo...es enojo…compasión…alegría?  
-Caboose estoy tan…tan…- feliz?- tan... enojado contigo maldita sea- se levantó rápidamente y lo encaro -¿Hablas enserio soldado? , ¿No puedes ni pensar en una cosa?-  
-Eh yo...-  
-¿Cuántos años que nos conocemos? ¡Y no sabes nada de mí! , yo se tu animal favorito, en qué posición duermes, el por qué no tienes ombligo y... ¿yo soy el puto misterio?-  
-Ahhh incomodo…-  
-Pudiste elegir un millón de cosas que odiar de mí, mastico con la boca abierta a propósito, temo que se me acaben los pantalones – miro un tendedero improvisado- y amo las pistolas pero ni me pertenecen-  
-Ahh Sarge creo que deberías sentarte –  
-Digo demonios jajaja no he conocido la vida civil desde que era un niño, si la estructura militar no soy nada…solo míralos….ellos…son lo único que me queda…- ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar como una niña, pero ahora podía sentir el picor de las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas rasposas.  
-¿Terminaste?- pregunto el chico poniéndose de pie  
-Odio los champiñones- abrazo a Caboose y comenzó a llorar de nuevo  
-Tranquilo te sentirás mejor después de que salga todo – su mano en la espalda del sargento subiendo y bajando para consolarlo.  
Hera verdad que una vez que sacara toda esa furia se sentiría mejor; esa noche el chico se quedó con el así que estaba casi excitado diciendo que sería una pi jamada. Hablaron unas cuantas horas antes de dormir, viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas y acompañados de esos Champiñones horribles, al final ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Al día siguiente Caboose ayudo a empacar todo y camino con Sarge hasta la base roja.  
-Alto hay – donut impidió el paso – tienes que decirme la contraseña primero si quieres pasar-  
-Con un demonio Donut-  
-¡Sarge recuerda ser amable!- regaño el chico  
-La contraseña es…contraseña-  
-¿Qué es todo ese ruido haya fuera? – Salió Simmons-¡Sarge!- sonaba tan emocionado  
-Simmons necesito hablar con todos ustedes ahora – trato de ser amable  
Minutos más tarde estaba todo el equipo rojo reunido y poco después también se encontraban los azules.  
-¿Qué es sarge?- pregunto Donut  
-Antes que nada no necesito su sentimentalismo ni compasión –  
-¡Sarge!- regaño Caboose nuevamente  
-Pero quiero disculparme con ustedes…quiero que me disculpen por todas las cosas malas que he hecho, que los he tratado mal y que dejare los entrenamientos rigurosos a un lado para comprenderlos mejor, menos a ti López a ti no te entiendo nada – el silenció los rodeo  
-Oh Sarge eso es tan hermoso – Donut comenzó a chillar como una niña igual Simmons que se ocultaba en la espalda de Grif.  
Los azules no estaban sorprendidos pero disfrutaron del momento, ese mismo día durante el almuerzo Sarge llego a la base azul con todas las cosas que Caboose le había dado, se las entregó a Washington.  
No este molesto pregunto al soldado que comenzaba a ser un poco viejo  
-¿Por qué debería?-  
-Caboose hurto estas cosas para mí –  
-Yo sabía que no lo era con una mala intención, Caboose es diferente a todos en muchos sentidos- sonrió tomando todas las cosas  
-¿Encontraste lo que querías?- pregunto Wash  
-Si – dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a su base, no solo había encontrado a su familia había conseguido un verdadero amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento mucho si no he actualizado algunos trabajos , sean pacientes y muchas gracias por continuar :3 <3


End file.
